Mending The Broken Heart
by jasminedazz
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye Yui' Yui is still heartbroken over Itachi's disappearance and doesn't notice how much Kakashi loves her. They both are told to go on a mission together. Will Yui let her past love lead her decisions or will she give love another chance and accept Kakashi? Read to find out :D I don't own Naruto or its awesome characters but i do own my OC :D
1. Meet Me Tomorrow

**Hello ^_^  
>I am here with another story :D<br>I don't own Naruto or its characters but I do own my OC and the story :)  
>This story is a sequel to Goodbye Yui another story of mine :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 years later ~<br>**It was a beautiful sunny morning, the birds chirping happily…when

"Kakashi you get back here **RIGHT NOW** else I will beat you to pulp **MYSELF**"

"when did you turn to be so heartless Yui? Don't you hate hurting anyone?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

_"I SAID RIGHT NOW!"_

Afraid to face his childhood best friend's wrath Kakashi walked back sulking,

"What is it this time Yui?"

"Tsunade sama just told me what you did Kakashi….since you didn't make me chase I'll make it less painful ", Yui said with a sinister smirk gracing her beautiful face.

Kakashi cursed the 5th Hokage in his mind and groaned thinking of what happened back at her office.

_**FLASHBACK**__  
>"Welcome Kakashi sensei, now I know that you just returned from an A class mission but I have another one for you…could you please take care of it? I can ask Yui to accompany you if you need extra help." Tsunade smiled,<br>_

_'But she isn't a sensei- '_

_'She will be taking over three new students who just transferred here, for the time being, I still haven't told her yet, I shall tell her and the kids soon enough, so should I tell her to meet you by the gates of Konoha later?'_

_"No" Kakashi bluntly replied, "I'd rather go alone than with that She Devil"_

_Tsunade smirked, "is that what you think of Yui?"_

_Kakashi then realized what he said, his eyes widened, "NO NO NO NO…I DON'T think of her like that it was a mistake"_

_Kakashi tried to defend himself while shaking his hands in front of him in desperation,_

_"So do you accept to go on this mission?"_

_"Yea yea fine…I'll go with her…just ask her to meet me later at the gates of Konoha" Kakashi said as he walked away sulking,_

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

Yui stood before him with her arms crossed over her ample chest and grinned at the poor older man, Kakashi groaned and said "FINE I will…just let me off the hook will ya?"

Yui smirked, "Now there is a good boy"

**Time Skip**

~ 4 hours later ~

"PLEASE Yui can I stop this!"

Yui laughed, "nop not until its finished "

"No wonder people call you the She Devil" Kakashi murmured to himself,

"What I didn't catch that" Yui said,

"It's nothing let it be will ya?", Yui shrugged it off,

Kakashi was sweating so hard and collapsed by the time he was done with the 1000 alternating pushups and stretching,

"Yui please I'm done remove these ropes will ya?"

Yui laughed as she removed his ropes and helped him stand up,

"We are leaving Konoha for the mission tomorrow, meet me by our village gates in the afternoon, see you" Yui said as her eyes twinkled in the moonlight,

"Whatever" Kakashi said while looking away and stumbled while walking away, Yui caught him just in time,

"Are you sure your fine? I could drop you home Kakashi"

"It's alright Yui, I'll be fine don't worry" he said while smiling,

"Ok then as you say"

Before he took another step he almost collapsed due to exhaustion, "Kakashi stop acting tough…here come on I'll drop you home"

She put one arm on Kakashi's waist and put his arm over her shoulder,

~ At Kakashi's house ~

Yui made Kakashi lie down on his bed and smiled softly looking at his face. She removed his mask and pulled his blanket over to cover him. She giggled thinking of how he would react at his mask being removed like this. She remembered the time when Asuma accidentally did it and how Asuma had disappeared fearing Kakashi's horrible temper. She still felt it strange that whenever she removed his mask he did nothing more than look at her with a bored expression and pull it back up to his face. However she never did it in public,

"I wonder what would happen if I really did pull it down in public " she said out loud,

After laughing softly she turned to leave,

"Don't even think about pulling it down in public Ms. Crybaby I will kill ya" Kakashi said,

"Is that so Mr. Snobface?" Yui smirked and turned around,

She walked to him before he could reply and put a finger on his lips,

"No you're not talking anymore, just take some rest you really did exhaust yourself too much Kakashi" she said in a stern yet concerned voice, Kakashi nodded,

"I'm leaving now, you better get some sleep and meet me tomorrow fresh and bright for the mission", she jumped out of the window and disappeared.

_"Damn that woman…she almost made my heart stop while standing so close to me…" _Kakashi thought as he went to stand next to the window which was now empty as she had left, _"I wonder what would happen at the mission tomorrow… I know she can protect herself yet I can't help but worry…"_ he sighed and reluctantly he went back to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Yui started walking very slowly while returning to her house. Her waist length, black hair swaying with the wind with her bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes and her heart beating fast…_ " Itachi…why did you leave me here…why are you with Akatsuki…why did u kill everyone in Uchiha…why…' she thought to herself as she kept walking back to the place she had recently shifted to,_

'NO stop thinking about him and move on Yui….he isn't coming back anymore….."

Her body shook with her sobs and she hurried home hoping no one heard her cry…

* * *

><p><strong>To understand why this happened you guys should have read my other story 'Goodbye Yui' :D<br>I hope you guys the story this far :D  
>I will update soon :D<br>Do R&R minna ^_^  
>Until next time :)<strong>


	2. Meeting Kakashi's Students

_**Hello all I'm back and here is the next chapter :D  
>enjoy!<br>I don't own Naruto or its characters, I only my OC and the story :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up the next morning sort of sore and decided to take a warm shower to ease his aching muscles. He stripped his clothes and got into the bathtub containing the warm water. He felt the aching and weariness move out from his muscles and felt refreshed after the shower. He dressed quickly and made sure he had all his supplies with *and his pervy novel of course* and decided to go meet Yui. Before he went to the gates he decided to tell his students that he was going away on a mission and Yamato would look after them for him.<p>

Kakashi met Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on his way to the gates,

"Hello there Kaka sensei" Naruto greeted him with a big grin,

"Good morning sensei" Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke just nodded at him,

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, they were never going to change,

"Sakura you are all red today did something good happen?" Kakashi asked her with a smug smirk on his face,

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and looked away immediately with a blush on their faces,

"N…n…nothing sensei…he he he" Sakura stammered,

"Ok kids listen to me I'm going on a mission now, Yamato would look after you while I'm away, be sure to behave. You guys can train on your own too it's not an issue but please make sure not to get into to trouble alright?"

"I think **you** are going to be in trouble Kakashi", a teasing voice said,

"Oh it's you" Kakashi said while sulking,

Yui laughed lightly, "you don't seem so happy to see me Kakashi" she laughed,

_"if only you knew how much I yearn to see you Yui…"  
><em>  
>"Hello I'm Yui, Yui Ushino an old friend of your sensei" she said while smiling brightly at the 3 in front of her,<p>

"hi smile lady I'm Naruto this is Sakura chan and that teme is Sasuke"

A grin appeared on Yui's face as she heard Naruto call Sasuke teme,

_"It's almost like the immediate rivalry that formed between Itachi and Kakashi while we were little…Itachi…"_

A faraway look appeared in Yui's eyes and she looked like she had remembered something very sad. Kakashi noticed the change in her expression and placed a hand on her shoulder, that had brought her back to her senses and she smiled while nodding at him,

"So these are your students?" Yui asked him, "yup they are" he said while looking bored as usual,

"Oh come on Kakashi, have some life will you. I came here to beat your ass and drag you to the gates but I can see you needed to meet with your students" Yui smiled at Kakashi,

"YOU CAN BEAT UP KAKA SENSEI? I WANT TO SEE THAT!" Naruto yelled while grinning,

Yui grinned back at him, "you know pal I love beating him up too" she winked at Naruto. Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene in front of him,

Yui shook Naruto's hands and said, "you know I think we will get along with each other just fine and after we get back from our mission I will make sure to give u a show on beating Kakashi up" and winked and Naruto,

Naruto grinned back at her, Sakura and Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh at Naruto's expression or feel sorry for their sensei,

Suddenly Naruto said, "WHAT? You both are going TOGETHER?"

Yui laughed, "yep that's right we will be back hopefully in about 4 to 5 days don't worry I will bring your sensei back safe and sound to you"

"I can take perfect care of myself thank you very much", Kakashi said in a slightly bored and annoyed voice, Yui smirked

"Yea that's why you were stumbling every time you took a step yesterday" she showed her tongue to Kakashi,

"Whatever" Kakashi said while looking bored and started to read another chapter in his book…

"**NO **you're not reading while **I **am talking to you Kakashi" Yui said with a sickening sweet smile,

Kakashi gulped and said "no no no I wasn't reading I was just looking at the page number…he he he…"

"Now that's a good boy" Yui said while patting Kakashi's head,

"Yui you're embarrassing me in front of the kids" Kakashi sulked, Yui laughed and said,

"Fine fine" and then she whispered, "Mr. Snobface",

Kakashi's face grew red and he started pushing her by her back, "bye kids I will see you three in 5 days"

"It's not **I **Kakashi, say **we**", Yui said while smiling brightly,

'What do u mean by we?" Kakashi asked with a confused look,

"Tsunade sama said that I will be looking after three new kids", she said while looking downcast but immediately brightened a moment later, "Don't you think it will be more fun if we could work together?"

'So Tsunade sama did tell you, well are you sure you will be fine?' Kakashi said looking concerned,

"Yui you said you won't - "

"I know what I said…but I can't be selfish now Kakashi…. I have to get over it"

"Hi Sasuke do you know who I am?" Yui asked him,

"No I don't, are you someone I should know?" Yui smiled at him and shook her head,

"I will talk to alone later Sasuke, I have a mission to complete with your blockheaded Sensei here" Yui said while winking and sticking her tongue out at Kakashi,

"Whatever Yui, just come on already"

"Bye kids we will meet you guys soon, and don't worry I will look after your Kaka sensei Naruto" Yui said while grinning,

Naruto gave his signature grin and held his thumb up while Sakura and Sasuke smiled and waved,

~ Few minutes later ~

"They are a very unique bunch of kids huh Kakashi…you must love them", Yui asked while smiling, Kakashi laughed,

"Oh yes I do love them very much"

"Come on let's get going, I heard those bad ninjas would even die to see me" Yui said while grinning and winking at Kakashi, he smirked back,

'_If only they knew_' he thought to himself and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>There ends this chapter :)<br>I shall update soon :)  
>Do R&amp;R minna<br>Until next time :)**


	3. A Fresh Start

**I don't own Naruto or its awesome characters :D  
>I just own my OC and the story :)<strong>

* * *

><p>*I'm sorry I'm not good at writing fighting scenes :| *<p>

~ 5 days later ~

"Aaaaah it feels good to have finally completed the mission" Yui said with a contended smile gracing her beautiful face.

"I still didn't think I would have to go against Itachi though…what I don't understand is why I feel like his heart didn't want to fight us and I saw a look of regret in his eyes…" she said while looking dejected.

"Yui he almost killed you. If I wasn't there in time we wouldn't be having this conversation" Kakashi said feeling slightly irritated at his best friend's lack of observation.

"NO…he didn't want to do it…he didn't want to hurt me or you…Kakashi we three were inseparable as kids a- "

"As KIDS Yui"

"I still don't think he wants to kill us…."

"What makes you so confident in him?"

"I just know…" Yui said while thinking back at what happened before Kakashi had saved her life…

**FLASHBACK**  
>"Itachi…it's good to see you…"<p>

"Are you seriously telling me this when we are facing each other as enemies Yui?"

_"Something is off about his voice….something is troubling him….what could it be…."_ She thought to herself.

Then it hit her,

_"__**Sasuke**__"_

"He is safe and progressing much better than I thought Itachi…you don't have to worry about him"

"About whom Yui I don't understand what you're talking about"

"Sasuke…I kept my promise to you Itachi…I am looking after him without him knowing…you don't have to worry about him…"

Itachi's stance wavered and Yui moved closer to him,

"You don't have to worry Itachi…I will never leave your brother alone…"

The tall trees that hid both of them from Kisame and Kakashi's view moved slightly in the breeze. Yui moved closer to Itachi,

"Itachi please stop this…come back to us…please… we were inseparable as kids Itachi…what happened to all that?"

Itachi visibly relaxed and sighed,

"I can't come back Yui…I'm too deep into this to come back now"

"_Too deep into this?"_ Yui thought to herself as confusion riled her mind.

"What are yo-"

Suddenly Kisame's blade cut through the trees blocking them from view, and they were wide open. Itachi immediately launched an attack at Yui who stood with her back to him. Kakashi pulled her to safety in the nick of time,

'Yui FOCUS!' Kakashi shouted to Yui.

She seemed out of focus and distracted by what had just happened. She looked at Itachi with confusion in her eyes but Itachi had reverted back to his indifferent look again. Tears stung at Yui's eyes but she kept herself in control and decided to focus…

~Back to the Present ~

"Yui are you even listening to me?" Kakashi said looking irritated.

Yui snapped out of her trance and apologized,

"Sorry Kakashi…I was just thinking about something" Yui said looking dejected.

Kakashi held her by her shoulders,

"Something or _someone_?"

Yui looked away a tear sliding from her cheek. Kakashi hugged her from behind and they both stood there not noticing their surroundings. She calmed down after a while and turned around to look at Kakashi. She removed his headband that was placed in its classical slant and held it in her hand,

"Give that back crybaby I can't have people looking at me without it on" Kakashi said.

She replied nothing and placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes…his own and the sharingan he had gotten from Obito when he was young.

He was confused by her actions and her looked at her his confusion evident in his eyes. She grinned and whacked his head with his own headband,

"Today the world will see your eyes snobface" Yui said and ran off with his headband.

Kakashi sighed and took his spare headband and tied it as he usually does.

"That woman is going to be the death of me someday" he said and walked towards Tsunade's office to hand in the report.

~ Later that night in Kakashi's house ~

"You know one day I'm going to steal both the headbands you own and force you to come to the public" Yui said laughing at Kakashi's expression.

"Like that is ever going to happen" Kakashi said looking indifferent and waving her off.

Yui laughed and walked towards him and pulled the headband he was wearing.

"Why do you want to hide even here?" She asked standing with the headband next to the wall.

Kakashi had trapped her within a flash. Yui turned around looking surprised,

"Why shouldn't I?" Kakashi said with her trapped in between his arms.

Yui smacked his head,

"You're in your own house stupid. Who cares how you are? At least be free here" Yui said crossing her arms and looking away. Kakashi pretended to think,

"Hmm you have a point" he said.

She looked hopeful and smiled. He immediately whipped the headband and tied it around his head.

"But I don't wanna follow it" he said releasing her.

She immediately felt the air brush her hair and sulked,

"You're never going to remove that are you Kakashi?" she asked looking exasperated.

"You don't have to hide from anyone over here you idiot" Kakashi just went on reading his book and pretended she wasn't there.

She shook her head and sighed,

"Fine since you're not even appreciating my presence I'm leaving" she said sitting on the window sill.

"I don't even know why I keep cooking for you though" she said sulking and jumping out of the window to go back to her place.

Kakashi waited till she jumped off and smiled softly as he went to stand near the window.

"That's because you know exactly what I like and how I like it and you know I love your cooking better than what comes from the restaurants" Kakashi said smiling to himself.

He ate the food Yui had cooked and prepared his bed to go to sleep.

~ At Yui's house ~

"That stupid snobface, I should steal both those headbands of his somehow" Yui said looking cross and changing into her pajamas.

"I hope he liked what I cooked for him though" she said placing a finger on her chin.

"_So you cook for him huh…makes me feel jealous that he gets to eat your food. It was my unique privilege earlier_" Itachi thought to himself as he watched an angry Yui get into bed.

"_She looks beautiful even if she is angry_" he thought to himself laughing soundlessly.

After she slept he turned to slip out soundlessly as he usually does and leave while staying hidden. When he felt a presence behind him he jumped down from the trees into the clearing hidden by the tall trees.

"How many days did you notice this happening?" Itachi asked turning around and smiling at the cross woman.

"Almost every day only I keep hoping you would stop being a moron and just talk to me at least one time" Yui said crossing her arms.

"Yui…"

"Stop…don't give me excuses. I'm tired of them' she said and hugged him.

Itachi was caught by surprise at first but hugged her back soon enough.

"I miss you idiot…a lot more than I can say" Yui said softly.

"I miss you too" he said and smiled.

His eyes were slightly flashing though and Yui noticed the subtle change,

'You only have that look in your eye when you're jealous. What are you jealous about right now?' she asked him.

He visibly paled and sulked,

"I'm not telling you"

Yui raised her eyebrow,

"Really?" Yui challenged.

Itachi sighed and he knew he can't win against her look.

"I overheard you a while ago, about cooking for Kakashi" he said scratching the back of his head looking embarrassed. Yui started laughing,

"And you're jealous because I only used to cook for you earlier?" she said grinning at him.

Itachi nodded and Yui laughed her eyes brightening that she was able to talk to him again.

Itachi held her at an arm's length and looked into her eyes. He knew he didn't have much time left and that he can't let her keep on thinking of him but when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes everything stopped.

His hand moved on its own and reached her cheek. She held his hand and looked back into his eyes her own having a tender expression in them.

"This isn't good for you Yui…it really isn't…you mustn't-"

Yui placed a slender finger on his lips silencing him,

"The She Devil of Konoha knows how to protect herself. I'm not a damsel in distress and I don't think I ever will be" Yui said looking at him in the eye her eyes firm.

Itachi's arm went around her waist,

"Your stubbornness is such an annoying thing you know?" he said placing his forehead on hers. She smiled,

"It's one of the qualities that helps me to stay independent" she said looking into his eyes.

Itachi leaned in and a tinge of pink appeared on Yui's cheeks. Itachi couldn't help but grin,

"So the She Devil can also blush?" he said teasing her. She whacked his head playfully,

"Who knew a monkey could talk and tease so much" she said frowning.

He eased out her frown with his fingers and smiled as she looked at him. He cupped her cheek gently with one hand leaning in to kiss her.

The two of them were lost in each other's arms, their lips merged like they were made to be that way. He pulled her closer and tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He fingers wove into his hair while his arm wound around her waist holding her close. After a while they pulled back for air.

"Yui…I can't keep myself away from you no matter how hard I try but I can't come back to Konoha either…we can't continue like this no matter how much I want this…it's not possible for us to be together…you have to understand…" he said placing his forehead on hers struggling to keep his voice steady. She merely smiled,

"Nothing will change my love for you Itachi…I love you with all my heart…nothing can change this" she said softly hugging him tighter.

Itachi's fingers trembled as he held her at an arm's length. Confusion filled Yui's eyes,

"I don't have much time left Yui…if this continues you won't be able to move on at all…plea-" Itachi started his voice thick when Yui interrupted,

"It has been 10 years since you left and I still can't forget you. Do you think a few years more is going to make a difference? I have loved you ever since we were kids Itachi, since we were KIDS! That kind of love cannot be forgotten…no matter how hard you try…even if you chose to leave me my heart and answer will always be the same" Yui said and rushed back to her house her eyes glossing over.

Itachi fell on his knees his heart wrenching in pain,

"Leave you…how could I leave you…you were the only one I loved too…right since we were kids…" Itachi said his voice barely audible as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He coughed a couple of times before leaving the gates of Konoha and going back to the hideout.

Yui watched Itachi jump through the trees with tears flowing from her lovely eyes,

"_No matter how many times I told myself you're not going to come back…every time I sensed your presence my heart hoped you would stay…no matter how many times I told myself to forget you I just couldn't do it…why can't you understand just this much?"_ she thought to herself and cried herself to sleep…

~ The Next Morning ~

Naruto walked into his favorite ramen shop and noticed his previous sensei sitting and enjoying a meal.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto shouted and waved to his sensei and sat next to him and ordered a cup of ramen to eat.

Iruka smiled at the boy,

"You are up awfully early. Is there something good happening today?" Iruka asked looking curious.

Naruto nodded looking excited,

"Kaka sensei is going to get his ass kicked TODAY!" Naruto shouted and Iruka laughed it off,

"You are too young to kick Kakashi's butt Naruto" Iruka said laughing.

"I know I know sensei" Naruto said sulking.

The next moment he brightened,

"That's why I am excited for today" he said.

Iruka was confused,

"What are you talking about Naruto?" he asked him.

"There was this smile lady who went with Kaka sensei for a mission 5 days ago and they should've returned yesterday night. Which means they will be meeting us today and I get to see Kaka sensei's ass kicked!" Naruto explained growing more excited with each word.

"Bye sensei I will see you later" he said and ran off after eating the ramen.

Iruka sulked,

"I have to keep paying for all the ramen he eats" he said to himself and paid the bill.

"I haven't heard of any smile lady…who was he talking about' Iruka thought to himself and walked off to the academy.

~ At the Academy ~

"Iruka Sensei there is a new sensei who is arriving today. She will be looking after the three new kids who transferred here. Could you please be kind enough to introduce her to the kids?"

Iruka nodded and left for the main office. He was curious who would be arriving to look after the 3 Genin kids who transferred here a few days ago and wondered if this sensei was the smile lady Naruto was talking about.

~ At the main office ~

Waist length black flowing hair and a slender figure was the first thing Iruka noticed about the new sensei as she had her back to him when he entered the main office.

"Ah Iruka sensei you're here. This is Yui sensei, the new sensei who will be looking after the new transfer students"

Yui turned and smiled,

"Hello Iruka sensei"

The good feelings Iruka had vanished and his face visibly paled,

"By saying Yui you mean Yui Ushino…the rumored S-She D-Devil o-of K-Ko-Konoha?" he stammered sweating bullets.

Yui smiled at him,

"A fresh start" she said smiling at Iruka.

"But still old habits die hard you know?" she said and grinned at him.

"Would you mind introducing me to the new kids?"

Iruka gulped and shook his head but soon his inhibitions washed away as he saw her bright smile. He smiled back at her a while later.

"Not at all Yui sensei, right this way please" he said.

Yui smiled and went with him.

~ With Kakashi and Team 7 ~

"Where is the smile lady Kaka sensei?" Naruto said sulking when he noticed Yui wasn't there.

"She is at the academy. I guess she would be meeting her students today" Kakashi said reading the book in his hand.

"Aww I was hoping I could see your ass getting kicked today by her" Naruto said sulking.

Kakashi's eyes widened,

"Not today" he said and relaxed.

"_I hope not any day after this too_" he thought to himself growing pale at the thought of getting embarrassed in front of his students…

* * *

><p><strong>There ends this chapter :)<br>Since I'm currently busy with another story and my university, it might take a while before I can update again, but I shall update soon :)  
>Do R&amp;R minna :)<br>Until next time :)**


	4. Bittersweet Sanctuary

**Here comes another chapter FINALLY!  
>I'm so sorry that you all had to wait for so long.<br>Gomen minna *grins sheepishly* I really had a lot going on.  
>Well let's get on with the story!<br>Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

"_Where is the smile lady Kaka sensei?" Naruto said sulking when he noticed Yui wasn't there._

"_She is at the academy. I guess she would be meeting her students today" Kakashi said reading the book in his hand._

"_Aww I was hoping I could see your ass getting kicked today by her" Naruto said as he sulked._

_Kakashi's eyes widened,_

"_Not today" he said and relaxed, _

"_I hope not any day after this too" he thought to himself growing pale at the thought of getting embarrassed in front of his students…_

_**~Currently~**_

Yui walked back to her apartment in the evening glad to have met her new students. She opened the door to her room and switched the light on closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes as soon as she fell on the bed feeling slightly exhausted. She thought of the big smiles she saw on the three kids and how excited they were when they said they were childhood best friends.

"_It almost seemed like the reincarnated version of the three of us"_ Yui thought to herself smiling lightly as she closed her eyes.

-That night-

Yui woke up unable to fall asleep even though almost the entire night had passed. She got out of bed and locked her apartment before she headed to her secret sanctuary. To her surprise she found Kakashi sitting there.

"Couldn't sleep, snobface?" Yui said giggling as she sat next to him.

"I could ask you the same question" Kakashi said looking ahead.

Yui leaned her head on his shoulder and linking her arm through his as she held his arm. He made space for her his other hand moving to place his palm over her hand.

"Yea…" she said softly her voice trailing.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence with him resting his cheek on the top of her head as he turned towards her slightly.

"Remember the first time we came here…" Yui said softly a smile on her lips,

"As clear as day…" Kakashi said thinking back on the bittersweet memory…

-20 years back-

"_Monkey! Snobface!" 8 year old Yui called out as she ran towards the two boys._

"_Oi crybaby, don't yell for me using that nickname!" Kakashi complained frowning as he made sure his mask stayed in place._

"_Yui" Itachi said smiling at the girl running towards them._

_Yui bent over panting once she reached the two of them and started giggling once she recovered her breath._

"_Any complaints snobface?" she asked sticking her tongue out at him._

_Kakashi frowned and huffed before looking away and smiling behind his mask. Yui giggled,_

"_I know you're smiling behind that mask snobface" Yui said teasingly._

"_Whatever" Kakashi said his voice light._

_Yui laughed as she looked at both of them,_

"_Where were we gonna g-"_

_Before Yui could complete her sentence a few kids stopped next to them snickering,_

"_Oooh look who's here! Its snobface" one kid said snickering._

"_And monkey too" another one added._

_The boys sighed, not reacting to the jeers, but Yui frowned,_

"_Hey stop calling them that!" she said lashing out at the kids._

"_Why do you care what we call them?" one kid countered._

"_Because they're MY besties, the nicknames were given by ME and I am the ONLY one allowed to call them that!" she countered looking angry._

_The kids gave no response and walked ahead. Yui was seething with anger,_

"_Why you bastards…I'm gon-"_

"_Woah woah chill down crybaby" Kakashi said pulling her by the ear._

"_Ow! Ow! Let go of me!" Yui yelled._

_Itachi looked amused as he watched the two of them,_

"_Calm down" Kakashi said letting out a sigh._

"_But they were calling you using the names only I'm supposed to call you guys with. I'm the only person allowed to call you two that!" Yui said struggling against his grasp._

"_Relax…we won't respond even they call us that…you are the only one we will respond to if called by those names crybaby" Itachi said placing his hand on her head._

_Yui's cheeks darkened and she calmed down, huffing her cheeks a little. Kakashi ruffled her hair and Itachi smiled at her. She sighed,_

"_So where are we going today?" Yui asked stretching already forgetting the rude kids from earlier._

"_Oh it's a surprise crybaby" Kakashi said grinning and winking at Itachi. Itachi raised an eyebrow but said nothing with a small on his lips._

"_Surprise?" Yui asked looking confused as she looked at both of them in turns. _

"_Surprise it is" Itachi said tying a blindfold on her eyes. _

"_Okay okay just make sure I don't trip over anything" Yui said giggling as she held out her arms._

_Both the boys took one arm each and moved quickly towards the secret spot they had discovered earlier that afternoon._

"_Are we there yet?" Yui asked._

"_Patience is a virtue crybaby" Kakashi said grinning behind his mask._

"_Yea yea, so is handling a lady" Yui countered quickly._

"_Lady? What lady? I don't see a lady anywhere" Kakashi said grinning behind his mask. Itachi snickered silently._

"_Don't make me kill you snobface" Yui threatened._

"_Calm down crybaby, just a little further" Itachi said trying to get the two of them to stop fighting._

_-Few minutes later-_

"_Wow…a-are you…is this place even real?" Yui asked her eyes wide as she looked around._

"_As real as we are" Itachi said chuckling._

"_Wow…" Yui said softly not realizing she had held her breath._

"_Like it crybaby?" Kakashi asked turning to her his expression gentle._

"_Like it? I love it! This place is absolutely beautiful snobface" Yui said in awe and hugged the two boys._

"_Thank you so much for bringing me here!" she said smiling brightly and kissed the cheeks of both the boys. Both boys had their cheeks dusted a light pink._

_Itachi smiled tenderly as he watched her eyes shine with excitement. _

"_Just as I thought she loves the place" Itachi thought to himself smiling._

_He chuckled and held out his hand in front of the surprised girl,_

"_You're welcome Ma'am. Now if you could please give me your hand so that we may sit down" he said in completely formal tone._

_Yui's cheeks turned a deep pink as she gave him his hand and Itachi held it gently. Kakashi grinned behind his mask,_

"_May I have a hand too My Lady?" Kakashi said teasing her._

_Yui started laughing as she gave him her other hand,_

"_Finally you see me as a lady eh?" she said teasing him back._

"_Nah I just wanted to look cool. I don't see you as a lady" he grinned behind his mask._

"_Why you!" Yui said laughing as she chased after him._

_The three of them had a good time goofing around before Yui said it was getting late and she needed to head home. The three of them walked back arms linked with Yui in the middle and the two boys on her sides._

"_Want to grab something to eat?" Kakashi asked Yui pointing to the restaurant ahead._

"_Sure why not. Itachi you wanna join in?" Yui asked turning to him._

_Itachi nodded and the three of them went into the restaurant._

_-Half an hour later-_

_Yui had fallen asleep the exhaustion dawning on her._

"_She fell asleep" Kakashi said softly chuckling gently as he soothed the top of her head._

"_Ah…" Itachi said softly turning to her as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_I can't believe she fell asleep so easily though" Kakashi said a tender smile on his face._

"_It shows how much she trusts you two. She has left herself completely vulnerable trusting that the two of you would look after her" the shopkeeper said smiling as he collected the dishes._

_Both the boys looked at her their cheeks dusted pink._

"_Take good care of her" the shopkeeper said winking at them before he left with the dirty dishes._

_Itachi carried her bridal style and both boys left the restaurant together._

"_I'll take her home" Itachi said looking at the girl whose arms were snugly placed on her lap._

"_Be careful" Kakashi said as he looked at her one final time before he left to his house._

_Itachi nodded and walked back slowly to his house. Both boys knew she lived alone and rarely ever slept peacefully. He left a note in his house saying that he was staying over at Kakashi's place and headed for Yui's place. She lived in a small apartment with just the bare necessities. Kakashi was sitting on the window sill and signaled to Itachi as the he came into view. Itachi nodded at him._

_Itachi slipped into her house quietly and laid her down on the bed knowing Kakashi was watching his every move. Yui held onto Itachi's shirt tightly her features revealing uneasiness as she felt his warmth leave her. Having no choice Itachi laid down next to her and Yui immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, the side of her face resting snugly on his chest. Itachi's cheeks turned a deep pink as he wound an arm around her shoulder. Itachi signaled to Kakashi and Kakashi nodded saying he understood._

_Late night soon arrived and exhaustion dawned on Kakashi as he watched the two of them on the bed. Itachi too had a hard time trying to keep his eyes open. Kakashi climbed into the bed the two of them were sleeping on and laid down on the other side of Yui. The three of them were soon sleeping soundly the soft winter breeze lulling them to sleep._

_-The next morning-_

_Yui woke up and found herself sleeping in the middle of the two boys with Itachi's arm around her protectively. Her cheeks reddened immediately as she saw his sleeping face. Her blush darkened slightly as she ran a finger along his cheek before giggling a little. She looked over her shoulder and found Kakashi snoring. She sat up careful not to wake the guys and got out of bed._

_She slipped out and bought breakfast like she usually does but a little more this time for the two boys. On her way back she saw two guys who snickered as she walked past,_

"_It's the crybaby" one guy said to the other his tone mocking._

"_Hey keep your voice down or the crybaby might start crying again!" another said his comment making the others laugh out loud._

_Yui just walked past them not heading to their comments when suddenly she heard cries of pain and absolute silence. She turned back and her eyes went wide._

_Itachi and Kakashi were standing and smiling at her and the guys who made fun of her were immobilized on the ground a few yards behind them. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she looked at the two of them. Her lower lip trembled and she ran into Itachi's arms the bag of groceries dropping on the floor next to them. Kakashi ruffled her hair and she calmed down a little while later._

"_Don't start crying again crybaby" Kakashi said snickering._

_Yui stomped his foot,_

"_I'll cry as much as I want snobface" she said poking his forehead._

"_I think I'm hungry" Itachi said looking all around._

_Yui huffed her pink cheeks and let go of him and picked up the groceries,_

"_Well let's go eat then" she said pouting as she walked ahead._

_The two boys walked beside her on either side of her small smiles on their lips._

-Back to the present-

Kakashi wound an arm around her shoulder and Yui snuggled close to him,

"I miss everything…I wish I could turn back time…" she said softly.

"Neither you nor I have that power crybaby" Kakashi reminded her.

Kakashi knew something was wrong when Yui didn't reply to his tease and he turned to look at her to see a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Don't keep worrying about the past and walk towards the future" he said softly looking at her as he wiped her tear with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.

"Kakashi…" Yui said her voice trailing as she held the wrist of the hand cupping her cheek.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed her forehead. She traced his cheek with her thumb,

"I really don't know why you wear that wretched mask" Yui said a light chuckle escaping her throat.

Kakashi replied nothing as he looked at her his eyes tender. Yui wrapped her arms around his torso hiding her face in his chest. He pulled his mask back up his eyes on her. There were no stars in the sky and the lone moon illuminated the night sky as Kakashi held her against him a soft sigh escaping his throat with the side of his cheek on the top of her head. He tightened his hold on her as he felt her body shake lightly with her sobs,

"I miss him snobface…I miss him so much…I miss all the fun we had together…what should I do Hatake…I don't know what I should so anymore" she sobbed her voice nearly breaking as she struggled to keep it steady.

Kakashi's throat constricted tightly as he heard her say his name with her voice breaking. He held the back of her head gently running his fingers through her hair his other arm wrapped around her protectively. Words failed him as he sat with her in his arms. Yui managed to calm down a little while later,

"To think I'm crying even after becoming a lady" Yui said sniffing holding on to him.

"Lady? What lady? I still see no lady here" Kakashi said his voice returning as he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

Yui punched him in the chest,

"Me! Right Here! I'm a LADY!" Yui said her spirits returning to her as she punched him in the gut laughing.

Kakashi chuckled and held her tighter. She laughed as she pulled down his mask and stuck her tongue out at him. His expression was tender as he looked at her and she looked back at him her eyes light,

"What do you still see no lady here?" she asked him her voice light her arms around his torso.

"No…I still don't see a delicate lady" he began and Yui pouted,

"Whe-"

"Let me finish…" he said putting a finger on her lips silencing her. She sat up straight and still as she nodded at him. He held her hand gently,

"What I do see you as is a strong, independent and beautiful woman…one that deserves to be loved" Kakashi said his voice gentle as he looked into her eyes.

A tender smile appeared on her lips as she looked at him her eyes having a tender expression.

"There is also something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now" Kakashi said his eyes serious. Yui raised her eyebrow as she looked at him.

Kakashi cupped her cheek gently and traced her cheek with his thumb slowly. Words failed her as she looked at him completely flabbergasted and her eyes glossed as she looked at him,

"Yui Ushino…I'm in love with you" Kakashi said his eyes completely honest as he looked at her.

Yui's eyes widened as she felt her erratic heartbeats. She looked into his eyes and saw complete honesty and no hesitancy. She was at a loss for words and barely blinked,

"What…" she said her voice almost inaudible and shock coating her tone.

Unknown to the two, Itachi heard everything that was happening and stood with his bangs hiding his eyes his lips in a tight line. His insides twisted with pain,

"_You finally decide to tell her…"_

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the chapter…quite a long one I must say…<br>How is Yui going to answer to Kakashi's proposal? Will she reject him? Now that Itachi has heard Kakashi's proposal what is he going to do about it?  
>Wait for my next update to find out ^_^<br>Till then adios amigos :D**


End file.
